<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naughty Mint by FestivalGrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600353">Naughty Mint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey'>FestivalGrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Human/Pokemon Sex, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, Pokephilia, Sex with Sentient Animals, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A trainer whose Hawlucha wants to be of better help in battle gets her a special mint. But the effects it has on her ends up making her act on some long-held feelings...</p>
<p>Pokephilia story with femdom themes!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Trainer/Hawlucha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naughty Mint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey you! You like stuff like this? Did you know I have a Twitter account, where I post info on how to get stories early and generally do a lot of pokephilia stuff? <a href="https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey">Check me out!</a> And I hope you like the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They told me that the mint is not a personality changer—that it doesn’t rewrite a pokemon’s innate personality or their desires or memories or wants. It offers a ‘new perspective’; that’s what I was told.</p>
<p>She was the one who wanted it. Primrose was my first pokemon, my companion since we were both children, and as we grew, she had always been stalwart and by my side. But I was a top-tier trainer now, and the Hawlucha I had grown with could no longer hold her own against the sort of pokemon I faced. Power wasn’t the problem; like most members of her species, she was mighty despite her small frame, absolutely packed with strength. The problem was her innate timidity—no issue against pathetic things like Rattata or Cyndaquil, but against stronger opponents like Garchomp or Arcanine, another thing entirely. Even opponents she should have been more than capable of handling, like Bisharp, ended up pouncing on her innate timidness and scoring win after win.</p>
<p>I gradually started cycling her off my battling team even as I kept and valued her for her companionship; I thought that meek Primrose would be happy to no longer face such opponents. But one day she confronted me about it.</p>
<p>I’m not one of those psychics who can commune with pokemon telepathically, but pokemon are intelligent, sapient creatures with wills of their own, and having lived with Primrose for this long, I understood what she was trying to tell me. She wanted a spot on my team and was willing to try to make it work.</p>
<p>I found the mints and was uncertain, but I mentioned them to her—and she, after some reflection, decided she wanted one.</p>
<p>So I got it for her.</p>
<p>There were many different styles to choose from. I would have wanted Adamant or perhaps Jolly, but she picked Naughty; since she would ultimately be the one changing, I felt compelled to respect her choice.</p>
<p>We received the mint and in the end, <em>I </em>was more hesitant than her. Primrose took it in hand, chirruped a few times, shot me a smile, and downed it.</p>
<p>The effect was immediate—she shook for a moment and her eyes unfocused for a few minutes. The handbook indicated this might happen, but it was still alarming to see.</p>
<p>When it finished taking effect, she blinked and shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts. When I asked if it was still her inside, she gave me a smile that was all Primrose, and relief flooded me. What the seller had said was true—it <em>didn’t </em>change them, merely opened their eyes.</p>
<p>And while the smile on her face was indefinably Primrose, there were other qualities there too. A quiet confidence that I remembered from my childhood which had waned as she grew; a forward impishness that I had seen the ghost of from time to time.</p>
<p>I tried to talk about possibly going out to get started on some new training, but then Primrose’s smile deepened into a lusty, playful smirk, and she jumped me.</p>
<p>I fell to the ground; after all, Hawlucha are smaller than humans, but far more powerful. I wasn’t hurt; she had carefully applied her power to collapse me against the cushioned, carpeted floor without causing any more damage than the smallest impact. “Primrose?” I said tentatively. “What…”</p>
<p>But I trailed off, blushing, as my Hawlucha positioned herself over my pants. Trilling excitedly, meeting my eyes with hers and smiling with delight, she peeled my pants down, exposing me to the air of my bedroom.</p>
<p>Oh. So <em>this </em>is what they meant by ‘Naughty.’</p>
<p>I swallowed dryly. The mint didn’t change anything… didn’t modify their personality… so how long had she kept this desire inside of her? This was her, wasn’t it—and now she was just ready to act on it?</p>
<p>Was <em>this </em>why she had chosen Naughty over something like Jolly? To finally have the confidence to act on those feelings?</p>
<p>To be honest… I didn’t mind. Pokemon were intelligent creatures, and I knew Primrose well enough to know that if I was going to fuck one, she’d be near the top of the list. “Hey,” I said to her, “you’re worked up? Let me—”</p>
<p>I rose to try and position myself a little better, but she moved a little bit and effortlessly pinned me underneath her weight.</p>
<p>Hawlucha—pint-sized. <em>Strong.</em></p>
<p>The message was clear: if this was happening, <em>she </em>set the beat.</p>
<p>The forwardness of it all floored me. I’d never really thought of Primrose as a sexual creature before, and certainly never would have imagined her taking command… but as she positioned herself, keeping me pinned with her hands while dipping her head low, I realized that I liked it.</p>
<p>Primrose opened her mouth and took a lap at my penis. It was tentative, almost shy; a reflection of the timid pokemon I’d known for most my life. But she quickly found her confidence. She lavished it with lick after lick, my breath hissing out as pleasure built in my cock, quickly plumping it up into a thick erection.</p>
<p>Looking pleased, Primrose opened her small mouth. Despite concern whether it could fit, she managed to work it in, and—</p>
<p>Heaven.</p>
<p>Her mouth was warm, wet, and snug, and she massaged my cock with her tongue as she gently bobbed back and forth. “Fuuuuuuuck,” I groaned, my breath clawing out of me. “Primrose, that’s so good…”</p>
<p>Without even thinking I reached up to stroke her, and she took a hand and pinned my wrist to the floor without even looking up.</p>
<p>That’s right, she was in charge—not me.</p>
<p>This would take some getting used to.</p>
<p>Eventually, the luchador pokemon had enough oral. Taking her head off, her mouth panting for breath, she angled herself over my stiff cock. I watched with worry—she was strong, but also petite; she’d never been bred and as far as I knew, I was her first. Was she <em>capable </em>of taking human dick?</p>
<p>But she seemed to know what she wanted, and I knew by this point that she wouldn’t tolerate acting out, so I resolved to just sit there and let her take her own pace.</p>
<p>Experimentally, she lowered herself down onto me, her hips wriggling, and she cooed as my tip slowly spread her open.</p>
<p>She wasn’t the only one who was happy. Her feathery lips caressed me as she slid down, making me shudder and dance with delight, and her <em>tightness…</em> Arceus above, but it was completely unreal. She <em>squeezed </em>around me, the tightness clamping even fiercer, and I sang out a wordless note in response, my cock delighting in her firmness. She worked her way down, lower and lower, until her lips were just shy of kissing my body. I couldn’t believe she had taken it all—her tummy bulged obscenely in places, stretched as she was by the cock of something much bigger than her.</p>
<p>Shooting me a naughty gaze, she really went to down.</p>
<p>Primrose rode up and down, over and over, the pace starting off slow but quickly picking up in steam… before long she was hammering down over me nonstop, practically flying over my dick. I was left pinned to the floor, moaning, incapable of doing anything but what she had in mind for me. Her aquiline voice trilled high in bliss and appreciation, and even as she kept one claw on me to keep me pinned nice and good, the other drifted low and played with a small tuft of feathers right above her pussy.</p>
<p>Do birds have clits? Do Hawlucha? I don’t claim to be an expert on pokemon anatomy (though that has rapidly started changing of late…) but whatever she did to herself set her off like fire. Her voice blitzed high into the air and she picked up her pace even more, riding frenetically. Every push slid down my cock, every pull of her hips slipped up high, and I delighted in her touch and in her voice as she found pleasure in me.</p>
<p>Primrose… my delicate little flower… had this level of needfulness rested inside of you all this time? Did it take that mint to finally set it free? I wondered—had she really insisted on picking one to help in battle, or was <em>this </em>her real end goal?</p>
<p>Before long, Primrose was closing in. She screeched out, slammed home once, twice, and then her whole body shuddered as she came, her cunt clenching so delectably tight around me.</p>
<p>And that was it for me as well.</p>
<p>We came in unison, her voice leaving her as my cum filled her up even more, her tummy ballooning out. Before long she was slumped over against me, chest heaving, still riding me.</p>
<p>Smiling at her, I reached up a hand to caress my pokemon—and she caught my wrist effortlessly with a playful look on her face. After a moment she released it, <em>letting </em>me stroke her, and I wondered to myself if this newfound confidence was to last.</p>
<p>As it turns out, it was.</p>
<p>Primrose rejoined my team after that and while in training and on the battlefield she was always willing to follow my orders and strategies, at night (for neither of us really wanted that to be a one-off tryst) she indisputably called the shots.</p>
<p>I went from trainer to trained, in a way, and as I learned to love taking my pokemon’s orders, I reflected that the mint hadn’t really changed Primrose’s personality at all—all it had done was to help set the real her free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>